


Biggest Fan

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Biggest Fan

"Fantastic game, Oliver," Percy said, trying to maintain his cool. Oliver really had been stellar and it gave Percy butterflies watching him fly. Imagining those skilled hands put to better use….

"Thanks, Percy." Oliver winked at him and Percy thought his face must be glowing red hot, he was blushing so hard. 

Percy stayed long after the other autograph seekers had gone and suddenly realised they were alone.

"I'd best be going," he said into the awkward silence. 

"Oh, I thought perhaps you'd like to go to dinner." Oliver smiled. 

Percy smiled back. "That would be…brilliant."

"It will be."


End file.
